


Ostracize

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [26]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of that, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Taichi is fine.Even if he's not.~(Taichi-centric)
Relationships: Saiba Rei & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Taichi (V-Tamer) & Zeromaru
Series: V-Tamers [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Ostracize

**Author's Note:**

> Ostracize: To exclude from a group or society.

They’re older, than I am.

Standing eye-to-eye, the fate of innocents on the line, it was so easy to forget. Then, we were equals. Then, everything made sense.

But now...things are different.

I know they don’t mean to let me, but I find myself drifting farther and farther away from them. 

Jokes, groans of complaint, even trauma. It all serves to push me away, and pull them closer together.

I’m happy for them, of course. They deserve all the love they can get!

I’m fine, after all. I’m content. _Rei_ is my age, after all. Zero is still here, after all. I still have my family, after all.

And if Rei doesn’t understand my trauma sometimes, Zero can’t respond to our (my?) conversations, and Grandpa recently died...Well, I can’t complain! I’m here, I’m fine!

I’m not sad at all, to be stuck in the past while they head for the future.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Fighting a war and watching friends die or almost die on multiple occasions can give you _Trauma_! I know, shocking, right?
> 
> Seriously though, someone give Taichi a hug. He’s a traumatized child (who has been chained up and has almost died on numerous occasions) with trust issues and a borderline unhealthy reliance on Zero, of whom he can no longer interact with beyond buttons and a digital screen. 
> 
> You can’t just— _talk_ about this kinda stuff. If it had been anything believable, maybe. But right now, all he has are the Alias 3 and Neo.


End file.
